La Tua Cantante
by Mrs.Authoress.Malfoy
Summary: What is bella wasn't edwards singer after all? What if she died and he found comfort in his REAL singer? AU probably OOC and definately SAD! Then HAPPY!
1. Goodbyes

**[A/N] Ok, people, I know it took like a week for me to update, and then when I do, it's to redo the ifrst chapter. But trust me, it's worth it. This one is way better than the last one, because according to SOME people *coughs* NadineMason *coughs* the last chapter was confusing. Oh Oh Oh i had the best idea. who wants to take part in a COMPETITION!!!!!! details at the bottom.**

**Lots of Love**

**Cynthia XXXX**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, or Emmett, Or Alice, or Twilight... :( :( :( :( (Alice would be the BEST sister ever! a perment personal shopper! and best friend in general! i want her!!)**

La Tua Cantante

Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

APOV

"Edward" Hurry up! There is no way on Earth I'm going to miss this flight. But if you don't get down here this second, there is every chance I do!" I shouted up the stairs, too high and fast for Bella's ears. Normally I'm the one who has to remind Rose and Em to talk at a human pace just for her.

I quickly ran through my latest vision to prove it to him. I heard Bella mutter to herself about a 'pushy, obnoxious, shopaholic pixie.' I wonder who she's talking about. We're all vampires here. Except for her, and she's human.

Edward came down the stairs with Bella on his back, trying to get her used to the speed, before her new car came. I'd seen her reaction to it, and the second one, but had been both a secret from Edward, planning to be there with a video camera, another secret.

"I still don't see why I have to come Alice," Edward grumbled for the 56th time. "You don't need me, surely."

" Au contraire, my dear brother. For reasons unknown, I cannot see the future once we get there, so I'm going to be using you constantly, to see if anyone suspects anything, and to see if anyone wishes us harm." I smiled sweetly up at him, hoping he wouldn't ask about Forks.

"What about Forks?" he smirked. I grimaced at him.

I blocked my thoughts before searching through my visions for ones I could safely share with him. Far too many of them were full of grief, and the same number were missing Bella. In fact, none of the grieving ones had Bella in them. Was it something to do with her? She loved Esme as a mother, she would be here if she was upset. And Esme wasn't just upset, she was catatonic. She didn't move, didn't eat, didn't talk or even breathe. Rose was no better. She kept mumbling something about it being her fault.

I found the happier ones, the ones that only lasted a couple of days and tried to make it seem that they lasted a couple of weeks. I had Rose shopping with Bella, Esme cooking with Bella, Emmett embarrassing Bella, Jasper giggling like a little girl because of the happiness radiating out of every one, again because of Bella. Our whole lives now revolved around this girl. What would we all do if she disappeared? She had changed all of us, not just Edward, for the better.

_See, _I thought_. Nothing to worry about. Except Bella being a permanent red from Emmett embarrassing her so much. Relax._

He nodded, and set Bella down. Rosalie instantly rushed over to her side, saying as she pulled Bella up the stairs, into her bathroom, "Wouldn't want you to miss out on any of your weekly makeovers, just because Alice isn't going to be here. I know how you love them."

Bella replied with a quick, "Yeah, I just _adore_ it when Alice dresses me up like a Barbie doll. Thanks Rosalie. I hope you take up just as long, if not longer, than Alice in your futile attempts to make me look half as gorgeous as you.. I just complain to annoy her, and so that she does it more in a desperate attempt to convert me in the ways of fashion." Her attempts at sarcasm were pitiful.

"I'll remember that for when we come home Bella. I'll start taking." I laughed, hiding my dread that Bella may not be there when we return.

"Time to go," I sang, running out to the car, to ensure I was driving.

"You do realise that you called me down the stairs ten minutes." Edward pointed out as he got into the passenger seat.

"Of course I do. But did you know that if I hadn't called down then, you would have spent another five minutes kissing Bella, and then we would have been late. So there." I stuck my tongue out, turning right round in my seat so he could see it properly., before facing the road again and continuing my tirade. "By the way, you too are getting worse than Emmett and Rosalie. I mean, they at least spend some time socialising, even if all the time their thinking of each other. Whereas you too just stay in your room listening to music, and kissing, or talking, and god alone knows what else."

I love my car. It's so pretty… and fast… and soooooo… ME!!! I mean it has a big boot, for all my purchases. It is incredibly fast, so I can get to the malls with enough time for loads of shopping, and it is small and pretty, just like me!! Edward is the best 'older' brother ever!!

Edward closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning back into MY leather seats. He was most likely spending time with Bella. He never told Emmett off for his pictures of Rosalie anymore… I wonder why. OMG!!! NO WAY!!!! He's using the pictures of Rosalie for Bella!!!! OMG!!!!!!

At least his fiancé talks to him. The last couple of days Jazz has been really depressed. Cause I'm leaving him for two weeks. Poor Jazzy. I kissed him loads this morning, and tried to be really really happy. Of course it didn't help that Mr. Grumpy here (evil picture of Edward with a big frown on his face [hee hee Edward with a frown, I'd soon wipe it off] with incredibly stylish clothes) was being EVEN more grumpy more than usual.

We made it to the airport with five minutes to spare. Just enough time to make sure my Porsche was taken care of while we were away. It had to have at least one wax everyday, and had to be taken out and driven for at least 50 miles a week.

Oh, the plane's boarding. Biloxi here we come.

**[A/N] Ok so competition details. First person to review with EXCATLY this (stuff on the following list) WILL be in my story.**

**1. A name. (full name i mean. like joe boggs. forename and surname.)**

**2. A power. (this cannot be seeing the future or seeing the past or reading minds or being an empath. something ORGINAL. [seeing the past is already taken by aformentioned NadineMason. Speaking of which, if she's reading this I NEED MY DVD AND BOOK BACK ASAP PLEASE!!! {she has my Twilight DVD :( withdrawl symptons and my Night World Volume World 1 book :( she promised to give them last WEEK!} pretty please with your favourite Twilight cahracter on top] so something like...)**

**3. Personal description. (like green eyes, ginger curly hair 5"4 height... oh wait not that, just soemthing like that)**

**4. A reason WHY you are in the story and HOW you are related to at least one character. (I have the BEST idea for a relation so the 6th person to forget this category will get a by-ball [they use they expression in my school. in CLASS. i mean come on. its just stupid to use it in class]. hee hee i wonder if people will take me up on this offer...)**

**5. A soul mate. (no one is getting in this story with out a soul mate. And i mean no one. and i am not killing off ANYONE[else] so you can be in the story. [at least i dont think i am. my other friends{YES! i have FRIENDS! and their not the ones on my head that give me my storys} may have already been promised Rosalie. But definately not Alice or Esme.] if anyone so much as thinks of asking me for them, i will delete their applicition form, even if it is perfect otherwise. i will know. {strokes edward. "yes, my pretty. just keep reading their thoughts."}**

**So there you have it. Oh and could someone please give me a story line for Emmett. i wanna make him do random crazy things but my muses are currently at this story. thanks. luv ya Cythnia xx.**


	2. AN Annoyance

**[A:N] Ok, there is one reason, and one reason only, why I haven't deleted this story yet. And that is because my friend wouldn't like it. I have no idea what other people think because (checks number of reviews and number of people who have read it) I have one review when at least 9 people have read it. So if people have read it, then why do I only have one review from my friend. Just to make it clear I WANT YOU TO ENTER THE COMPETITION AT THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! Oh and for all those people who read the first chapter before it was edited, please go back and read it. I understand that people maybe didn't read the better version of chapter 1, so I'm not shouting at everyone. Just the people who read the revised chapter and then didn't even tell me what they thought of it. I will not post the second chapter (even though I am currently typing it up and am going to put in my online documents tonight) until I have AT LEAST 3 NEW reviews. And please have competition entries. Oh and the you're not going to be in this story anymore, except maybe as the new character's friends. I will write a new story for the people who enter the competition. It can be Twilight based or, because I'm feeling generous, Harry Potter related. Or Night World. I must be in a really good mood tonight, because some people might not give you three options. Anyway, I'll talk to you when I get at least 3 reviews. Please tell me if my story sucks. I will understand, if it is constructive criticism, or just flames.**

**Bye**

**Cynthia xx**

**P.S. love and cyber cookies to NadineMasen, who is such a patient and brilliant friend. I am so sorry about the Night World. I will bring it round as soon as I can. Also, are you annoyed at me or something? I am sorry.**


End file.
